Fora de série
by Melanie Stryders
Summary: one-shoot de uma noite incomum. sim, a primeira fic em português de the host no ff. :x


**Fora de série.**

Era mais uma daquelas noites em que dormíamos todos juntos. A brisa, que passava tranquilamente, estava gelada fazendo com que Jaime grudasse ainda mais em minha cintura.

Melanie o expulsara de sua cama, acho que três dias fora demais até para ela. Precisava de um tempo só com Jarerd. O que, de fato, fora ótimo. Sentia saudades do calor de Jaime me seguindo por todos os lados. Sinto falta de poder protegê-lo, afinal, estando presa a esse corpo, é mais provável que ele me proteja.

Entretanto, a criança que eu assistira crescer atrás dos olhos de Melanie era quase um adulto agora. Mesmo que enquanto dormia parecesse apenas um menino.

Meus dedos estavam mais calmos, depois de tantos dias procurando os cabelos de Jaime, podiam enfim se tranqüilizar. Brincava com seus cabelos tentando não acorda-lo, era incrível como um corpo tão pequeno como o de Pet conseguisse não explodir de amor por um único ser humano.

Ian, que sempre dividia a cama comigo, agora estava sendo empurrado cada vez mais em direção ao chão. Jaime era espaçoso demais.

- Psiu – esse som estava se tornando tão comum para mim que minha cabeça virou-se imediatamente para Ian. Ele abriu um imenso sorriso ao ver minha reação, sorriso esse que marcara cada noite em que me encontrava perdida. Cada noite em que ele era o único que conseguia me guiar.

Tenho certeza, que mesmo no escuro, ele percebeu como eu estava toda encabulada. Assim como os risinhos histéricos, as emoções fortes que Ian proporcionava eram tidas como perigosos, meu corpo aceitava isso como forma de timidez. Os risos fortes e baixos de Ian eram graciosos, podia ver cada estrela perdida dentro de seus olhos.

- O que foi? – escondi meu rosto nos cabelos de Jaime, meu bom refúgio.

- Nada – ele deu mais um sorriso perfeito, passou o braço direito por cima de Jaime e puxou meu rosto. Era incrível como eu nunca me cansava dessa sensação. Seus dedos queimavam minha pele de uma forma única e prazerosa, de uma forma que somente Ian conseguia fazer. Talvez Jarerd... Não, apenas Ian conseguiria. – Fazia tempo que isso – referiu-se a Jaime de maneira ciumenta. – não dormia entre nós.

- Eu sinto falta quando ele não dorme comigo. Sinto-me incompleta.

- Imagino, você é a típica mãe coruja. – ele disse ainda mais baixo, acariciava meu rosto de uma forma suave, mal sabe ele como essa sensação é boa. – Às vezes tenho inveja desse garoto. – ele disse puxando meu rosto até ele, depositou um beijo em minha bochecha e sussurrou nela. – Você é minha.

Eu adorava o lado gentil de Ian, o lado que parecia cada vez mais com uma alma. Mas eu era, de fato, apaixonada pelo lado egoísta de Ian. O lado humano que se escondia atrás de cada ato gentil dele, que me priorizava acima de tudo e todos.

Apressou-se logo e virou meu rosto encontrando meus lábios, nossas respirações mesclaram-se, e eu estava arfante antes mesmo do beijo começar. O que não demorou, logo já passara o braço esquerdo por cima de Jaime e puxara meu pescoço para um beijo de verdade. E, como se esse fosse nosso último beijo, beijou-me de forma ardente explodindo em paixão. Era como se eu fosse a única em seu mundo, ao menos, a única restante.

Logo minhas mãos desgrudaram dos cabelos de Jaime e agarraram o pescoço de Ian.

Jaime, que estava no meio, começou a cutucar minha barriga. Cócegas, é esse o nome que os humanos dão para isso.

Descolei meus lábios dos de Ian, já soltando risos histéricos, chamando a atenção dos olhos azuis que ainda estava meio longe desse mundo.

- Jaime! Jaime pare com isso!

- Vocês que começaram Wanda! Me sufocando aqui! Estão parecendo até a Melanie e o Jarerd! – ele fingiu estar fazendo drama, enquanto ainda me fazia cócegas. Tentei segurar suas mãos, mas só agora me dei conta de que elas eram bem maiores que as minhas.

Ian puxou as mãos de Jaime para trás, segurando-as com apenas uma das mãos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo baixinho? Eu sou o único que pode fazer cócegas nela. – Ian disse num tom de sarcasmo, Jaime apenas mostrou a língua e voltou a olhar para mim.

- Manda esse gorila me soltar Wanda! – ele fez a tal cara de dó na qual eu não resistia. Eu puxei seus braços fazendo com que Ian soltasse contra vontade. Acho que foi nesse momento que Kyle apareceu dando um tapa em seu irmão.

- Façam silêncio, todos têm o que fazer amanhã, sabe? – Sunny estava agarrada à sua cintura com o rosto escondido em seu peito, provavelmente morrendo de vergonha.

- Falando em gorila... – Ian sussurrou.

- Quieto. Jaime é melhor você se comportar, se não ponho você para dormir junto com Melanie e Jarerd. – Jaime ficou branco no mesmo segundo, ele odiava imaginar Melanie e Jarerd se beijando. Pobre coitado, além de ter que ver a irmã com um homem, agora tinha que me ver também.

Puxei-o para um abraço fazendo com que o silêncio permanecesse.

- Prometemos fazer silêncio, boa noite Kyle. – prometeu Ian voltando a se deitar e me puxando para fazer o mesmo.

- Desculpe Jaime. – sussurrei para ele.

- Tudo bem – ele disse fechando os olhos e voltando a posição inicial.

- Você é única mesmo – disse Ian olhando para cima. E novamente me peguei dando risinhos histéricos.

**Fim.**

**N/A: Erm, alguns já deve me conhecer de alguma fic de Crepúsculo. Criei coragem para postar minha primeira fic de The Host! Sim, é uma one-shot, ou seja, sem mais capítulos. Mas em breve vou aparecer com uma fic U.A. aqui, ai pode me encher o quanto quiser!**

**Quanto à fics de Crepúsculo, mil perdões gente, mas não tenho certeza quando vou voltar a escrevê-las, ou se vou voltar. É que desanimei demais sabe? Mas relaxem, as de The Host tentarei manter um ritmo.**

**Anyway, se gostarem comentem! Se acharem fraca, comentem! Se acharem melosa demais, comentem! Review's sempre nos fazem crescer né?! ;_;**

**Até a próxima fic, Melanie. **


End file.
